


Raven

by barchierainkiss2020



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchierainkiss2020/pseuds/barchierainkiss2020
Summary: Quick one shot because I'm in a murven mood.
Relationships: John Murphy & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Raven

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed Raven! What the hell were you thinking?” Murphy shouted, red with anger. Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed. Who was he to tell her what she could and couldn’t do?

“I don’t need you to approve of every idea I have, okay?” She knew Murphy was only concerned for her but she wasn’t a fan of this whole shouting thing.

“When it’s something that could get you killed, I think it does. It was a selfish move and you know it, Raven.” She scoffed and licked her lips. This set her off.

“I’m sorry, selfish? I just saved your ass the least I could get is a damn thank you!” She shouted as she took a deep step towards him. “I mean seriously, who the hell do you think you are, bossing me around like I’m a damn pet? Fuck you, Murphy.” 

“Oh god I’m so sorry for caring about you and not wanting you to burn to death! I mean shit, Raven! Do you know how screwed we’d be if you had died? Did that not cross your mind at all?” Raven shook her head and rolled her eyes, again.

“I guess you wouldn’t understand, would you? You’re just a selfish, self-loathing cockroach who doesn’t care about anyone but himself and is so blinded by his need for survival that he can’t see that some people actually care about others, and are willing to put their lives at risk to save them.” Every word Raven said was filled with spite.

He scratched his head and laughed, “you’re ridiculous, Raven.” He said this in a much lower voice, staring at the ground, obviously hurt. There was a long pause between the two.

“Why do you care, Mur-”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

All anger in Raven’s face washed away, replaced by utter shock. Murphy looked stunned, like he couldn’t believe what he’d just said. However, there was a calm and desperate look in his eyes. Raven’s mouth slightly opened, like she was reading to say something, but she quickly closed it. Murphy took a deep breath, “I love you, Raven.” She tried to read his eyes, looking for god knows what. 

“I-“ Raven started, not sure what to say. “Murphy, I-“ and with that Murphy grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Raven’s stomach must’ve flipped about a million times as she felt his soft lips on hers. Her entire body warmed up against his touch. Her hands were still by her sides, unsure of what to do. It was a long, passionate kiss filled with lust and love and longing. When Murphy slowly pulled away, Raven stared, stunned, into his cool blue eyes. Murphy chuckled, letting go of his grip on her face.

“Wow.” 

“Wow? That’s all you can say? Damn Reyes,” Murphy joked, a smirk spreading wide across his face. 

Raven rolled her eyes for the third time, “Shut up.” And with that she pulled him in for another kiss. Murphy smiled against her lips and when she let go she smiled and said, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
